


good for me

by sacrednut



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Ben Solo Praises Reys Tits, Ben Solo is a Sub, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Cock Warming, Cockwarming, Consensual Sex, Consensual Sub/Dom Sex, Cowgirl Position, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Large Cock, Light Bondage, No Beta, One Shot, Oral Sex, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tie Kink, Vaginal Fingering, ben solo has a praise kink, face riding, safe words, shoe licking, soft end, tie bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27534613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacrednut/pseuds/sacrednut
Summary: "P-please", he breathes. "I need to move. I n-need to fuck you."She tsks. "Stay still for me."He whimpers."Good boy."
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 36
Kudos: 158





	good for me

Rey opened the front door to find Ben sitting on the living room floor with his back turned to her. She left the keys on the ceramic plate softly when she recognized his position. 

He had his worn-jeans-covered thighs slightly spread, with his ass resting on his heels, hands on his lap, head looking at them. 

She closed the door, removing her jacket and leaving it hanging on the wall. Rey wasn't concerned that he hadn't apparently reacted to her entrance. He knew he shouldn't talk when they played like this. 

_Unless she asked him to._

_Unless he wanted her to put a gag ball on his pretty mouth._

A slow smile curved Rey's red lips. She walked slowly to him, her high heels resonating against the dark wood floors, while her fingers unbuttoned the first buttons of her white-cream blouse. 

Standing next to him, she dragged a fingernail from Ben's shoulderblade to his nape. Rey noticed he was pressing his plush lips tightly together, holding back a whimper. He hadn't raised his eyes from his lap. 

"Hmm. Is that what you want, Ben?" She tilted her head. Rey knew the answer but it was important that he stated it, out loud. For both of them.

"Yes."

She smirked. "Good boy. Remember your safe word."

Ben nodded. He had never used it before, but Rey made sure to remember him every time before they started. Just in case.

Her fingernail traveled to his sharp jaw, tilting his chin up. 

"Such a pretty face." Her fingers wandered through his cheek, leaving her thumb on his bottom lip. "Just as if it was made for me to ride it."

His hands turned into fists. Rey smiled. She knew he was dying to touch her, to bend her over the table and fuck her raw until every single one of her holes was dripping with his cum, marking her as his and his only. 

But not tonight. Tonight _he_ was _hers_. 

She pressed her thumbnail on his lip. "Take my skirt off."

His impatient hands undid the zip and dragged the fabric down her stocking-covered legs, leaving it as a pool surrounding her high heels. Ben bowed his head, indicating her to lift her feet so he could remove the skirt from the floor. 

Rey smiled, placing a hand on his dark, luscious curls. 

"I like you like this, bowing to me." She purred. "In fact.."

Rey pushed gently but firmly his head down until his nose was almost touching the floor. She tilted her head, evaluating his reaction. 

For all response, he dragged his tongue out and caressed Rey's shoe with it, making sure to keep his eyes locked on hers. 

She contained a moan. Seeing him like this, completely devoted to her, was soaking her panties more than she anticipated. She needed him on her clit. Right now. 

Rey's fingers unbottoned the rest of her blouse and slowly slid down her stomach and into the wet fabric, separating her folds with two lazy fingers, coating them with her juices. 

She pull them out and opened Ben's mouth with them. He sucked, twirling his tongue around them, and moaned, hungry eyes staring at hers. 

"What is it, Ben?" 

"I want to eat you. Please."

"Hmm." She considered it. "Sit with your back against the wall."

As he positioned himself, Rey slid her black lace thong down her legs. She placed herself in front of him, his head at the same height as her pussy, due to the extra inches added by the heels. Rey's hand tangled in his hair, closing the gap between his face and her sex. She felt him inhale deeply in her carefully trimmed pussy. She smiled. 

"I'm going to fuck myself on that pretty face. And I won't stop until I see your chin dripping with me. Is that clear?"

Ben nodded, his nose slightly parting her folds. Rey contained a whimper. She backed Ben's head up against the wall and placed a hand on a desk nearby as support, slowly grinding herself on his nose and lips. 

She whimpered, sliding her sensitive bud in Ben's tongue, grabbing his hair in a fistful as her thighs trembled with pleasure. Rey felt one of Ben's hand cupping her ass, making sure she kept her pussy to his face as close as possible, while the fingers from the other hand slid into her folds, silently asking her permission to fill her. 

Rey guided two of his thick fingers into her entrance and Ben slid them into her, curving to hit the spot that made her eyes roll to the back of her head. 

She pushed his head towards her, riding to chase her orgasm on his face. With each thrust from Ben's fingers, she could feel herself climbing higher and higher, her belly getting tighter with every second passing. 

"That's it." She breathed. "Good boy, letting me use your face like that." 

A particularly strong thrust made her moan and her limbs shook as her high reached her peak. Ben kept licking and fingering, working her through it until she stopped him with one hand when she came down. 

Rey separated her sex from his face and took a step back. He was panting, red-faced, with her nose, lips and chin coated with her slick; his eyes wild with desire, kneeling to her. 

_He had never looked sexier._

Rey exhaled, relaxing her shoulders. She bowed to him until their faces were at the same height. Slowly inclining her head to his, the tip of her tongue cleaned his bottom lip, tasting herself. Ben whimpered, one of his hands reaching for his erection, partially concealed by the jeans. 

"I'm hungry too." She muttered, looking at his hand. 

Rey stood up again, smirking at Ben's eyes, filled with confusion. She walked to the kitchen and made herself a plate of asparagus and salmon, feeling his gaze lingering on her ass. 

Once she was ready to eat, she called him. He did as told immediately, like a puppy. Rey half-smiled. 

"Take off your jeans and sit on the couch."

She watched as he undressed impatiently, tossing his clothes to the floor. The size and girth of his dick never failed to make her salivate. She walked to him, plate on one hand, licking her thumb. 

Standing in front of him, she caressed the tip of his dick with her wet thumb. "So hard already... And I haven't even touched you." She smirked when Ben's eyes rolled to the back of his head. "Poor thing. You need to fill me up, don't you?" 

He nodded rapidly, his eyes wild with desire. 

Rey smiled and turned his back to him. She left the plate on one of the arm couches, positioning herself over his cock, slowly impaling herself. 

Ben let out a strangled noise and, automatically, moved his hands to her hips to bounce her on him. 

"Nu-uh. Hands off."

Ben's hands turned into fists, each beside one of his thighs. Rey smiled, inhaling, feeling herself stretch to the intrusion. She clenched deliberately, enjoying feeling so full of cock. Ben's audible gasp made her grin. 

Opening her eyes, she grabbed the TV control and pointed at the screen that had two mirrors beside it, turning it on in very low volume. Rey took the plate and started eating. She could feel Ben's frustration and desire, growing with each passing minute. She took another bite, slowly clenching around his cock, relishing the stretch. 

Rey felt Ben's burning gaze on one of the mirrors. Her eyes sought his on it. Pinching asparagus with her fork, she licked and sucked the tip, making sure Ben saw her little show. 

He growled.

"Is there a problem, Ben?" She asked innocently. "I'm letting you fill me up, isn't that what you wanted?" She took another bite. 

"I need... to move." He was breathing with effort, forehead sweaty.

Rey shook her head, smiling. "I don't think so. Not until I finish my meal. Stay still. Be good for me."

She pinched another piece of food and clenched again.

He moaned, his hands grabbing the fabric on her thighs, almost tearing them apart. Rey's fork hit the plate. She put it aside. 

In a quick move, she stood up, leaving her hole empty again. She walked to their bedroom and grabbed one of Ben's ties, before returning to the living room. 

He was still sitting on the couch, cock twitching. 

"You can't seem to keep your hands from me."

Rey climbed on top, facing him. 

"Wrists."

He put both of them together over his head. Rey wrapped the tie in between and around them in an expert knot, testing it to make sure it was firm. Still, she left a little loose end. Just in case.

She grabbed his thick cock with one hand and rubbed herself with it, moving it from her entrance to her clit, pleasuring herself. Ben moaned, squirming under her. 

"P-please", he breathed. "I need to move. I n-need to fuck you."

She tsks. "Stay still for me."

He whimpered but obeyed.

"Good boy."

Rey lowered herself on him slowly, her eyes lingering on his, while she supported both of her hands on his tied wrists upon his head. 

"Do you feel that, Ben? Do you feel how you stretch me out, inch by inch?" 

He moaned, his fingers itching to touch her and sink her on his hard cock roughly. 

"Fuck." She cursed, guiding one of her hands to her clit as she started riding him. 

As she sank herself in him over and over again, Ben's breathing became more rapid and his cheeks turned pink, warry eyes on her breasts bouncing in his eye level. Rey noticed his gaze and stopped riding for a moment to pop her breasts from the black lace bra without taking it off, nipples hard and pointy thanks to the underwire.

She guided them to his mouth and he sucked greedily, playing with his teeth. Rey whimpered, moving again. Ben's hips tried to follow her rhythm. 

"Don't move. Don't you want to be _good_ for me?"

He nodded, desperate.

"You.. only.. get.. to suck.. and watch me.. fuck myself.. on your cock." She panted. 

Rey traced tiny circles on her nub again and closed her eyes, feeling her peak nearer and nearer. 

"That's it. Fuck, Ben, fuck, fuck-"

His teeth wrapping around one of her nipples with special strength made her come undone on top of him, clenching around his cock, holding her screams by pressing her lips together. 

When she came down from her orgasm she kept riding, her eyes found desperate Ben's eyes, his eyebrows getting closer to each other with every thrust of her hips. 

"Fuck, Rey." He breathed. "I'm going to- I'm gonna-" 

She moved faster, feeling him impossibly deep inside her, chasing the rush again.

"You can come if you have to. But.. I.. Won't... Stop... Until... I.. Come.. Again."

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as his cock hit that spot inside of her, making her feel like her skin was charged with electricity. He grunted and freed his wrists from the tie, grabbing Rey by her waist, sinking her hard and fast on his dick while he nibbled on one of her nipples. He grunted her name as she filled her up with his cum. Rey kept riding his cock, his fingers yanking his hair as support. His hands helped her bounce until she screamed his name as her walls squeezed him again.

Panting, they came down, holding each other tightly. Ben exhaled his mouth still on her chest, his freed hands tracing lazy lines on her lower back. Rey smiled sheepishly, her chin over his head, hands on his broad back. She kissed his dark curls, inhaling his musky scent.

**Author's Note:**

> [sacred nut's twitter](https://twitter.com/kyloshoekitten)


End file.
